


I Need You

by pwoutagonist



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Kuroo's Birthday, no shave November
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 03:17:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2636045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pwoutagonist/pseuds/pwoutagonist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo leaves for work and is gone for 2 days before Kiyoko can't handle him being away for so long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need You

The doorbell of Tetsurou's suite rang, which made him sigh and groan. He had been sent on a trip north per his boss's orders. Working at a large company, Tetsurou was honestly surprised when he was hand-picked for this assignment. Although he would be away from his family, the job would bring in a lot of money. And he wanted to return with a surprise vacation for their family of four. He had only just arrived yesterday and hadn't gotten a wink of sleep yet. Tetsurou didn't feel as if getting out of his bathrobe was necessary as he padded to the front door; it was probably one of the hotel's maids anyway. The past two days had been hell for the male. Once he was done with this long and boring job, he would be able to go home to his family.

Tetsurou was honestly surprised as he opened the door to find the love of his life standing there, wearing a summer dress despite the chilly weather. "Kiyo..." He breathed out in surprise. "What're ya..." He didn't have time to finish his statement as her gentle hands pushed him back into the hotel room and closed the door behind them as she went to survey his room. She wasn't surprised that it was messy, some of his clothes lying scattered all over the floor and his work documents piling on his desk. Kiyoko huffed a sigh, set her bag down by the bathroom door and plopped on his bed which had been made by the maids.

"You haven't slept." Tetsurou smiled sheepishly and went to sit next to her, his heart beating quite happily. He couldn't believe his wife traveled six hours on a plane to go see him. "Or shaved..." Kiyoko commented as he lay his head on her lap, her fingers travelling over his chin which had grown a bit of stubble despite him only being gone for two days. He was about to make a comment on that but she placed her finger on his lips. "I kind of like it." His cheeks grew hot. "It makes you seem older." Maybe he wouldn't have to shave often. He was thirty now; maybe it was time to keep a bit of a little beard now. "Koushi's watching the kids." Tetsurou didn't move; he trusted the other male with his kids so now he didn't have to worry about them for the time being. "I wanted to see you."

Her faint voice startled him; Tetsurou's eyes peered up at her, watching her movements. She wanted to say something, but looked too afraid to say anything. Kiyoko's fingers grabbed onto the edge of her dress, pressing her thighs together as her cheeks grew hot. "Kiyoko?" He asked, concerned why she really had traveled 6 hours just to see him. it had only been two days. He sat up on his knees, his bathrobe riding up his thighs as he grew concerned. "Is something the matter? Did something happen at home?" She shook her head, inching closer to him for warmth.

"I..." She hesitated, biting her lip as if she was embarrassed. "I...need...you." her hands pulled up her dress a bit and suddenly everything made sense; why she bothered to have Koushi babysit their children, why she traveled 6 hours after being apart for two days, why she was wearing a short dress in the fall and why she was shaking. Having taking care of their young kids, they never had alone time. Kiyoko was embarrassed to admit it, but she needed the fulfillment that he gave to her so well. Tetsurou swallowed, reaching his hands over to her thighs, his hands running over her skin as he dipped between her legs. Kiyoko's thighs were damp with anticipation, craving his touch. Not knowing what he made his wife go through (he too had been craving her of late but had held back because he had to work all of the time), Tetsurou got on his knees by the bedside and pulled her legs towards him so she was sitting on the edge.

When Tetsurou saw that she wasn't even wearing any panties, he cursed. If anyone, anyone, had seen a peek on her way to the hotel room, he might have died a bit inside. But now, as he pulled her legs apart gently and settled his head between her milky thighs, Kiyoko was his and his alone. Tetsurou was hesitant at first, his tongue flicking lightly and nervously against her clit. But as she moaned without restraint, he gained confidence and pressed his lips to her folds, sucking. Kiyoko gasped, breathless as her hands threaded in his hair. She pulled on his bedhead as the hairs on his cheek and chin tickled her skin, sending small jolts up her spine. Her back arched when she felt his hot tonguelick languidly against her sensitive bud, his fingers pushing gently inside of her.

Kiyoko had expected him to stop and kiss her, or undress her and play with her breasts as he usually did. But with the way he was eating her up, she felt that he wasn't going to stop until she came. And the mere thought of coming just from his mouth thrilled her. Kiyoko began to move her hips, thrusting into the tongue on her clit and the fingers rubbing against her G-spot. Her moans were becoming louder and wilder, trying to find room in between chanting his name and moaning in delight to breathe, thighs shaking as the delicious heat started to wash over her body. Curling her entire body over his head, letting her hips push away from his touch, she came with a scream. As her body shivered from the orgasm, Tetsurou hummed, using his tongue to soak her up entirely until her breathing had somewhat returned to normal.

Licking his lips, Tetsurou chuckled and removed his bathrobe as he stood. He was already hard, precum collecting at the tip, dangerously close to sliding down the underside of his cock and on to the floor.

Not wasting any time, she pulled the dress over her head almost desperately, unclipping her bra so he wouldn't have to deal with it later. Kiyoko lay on her back, her head tilted slightly over the edge of the bed. She opened her mouth, hands outstretched to pull his naked body closer to her. They both knew she could not fit his entire length in her mouth but it had been way too long since she got to be with her husband in such an intimate way that she didn't care. She needed him badly. As Tetsurou stepped as close as she could, she took his length in her hand, tilting her head back to take him in her mouth. In this position, he could see everything. His hands flew to her breasts, massaging them with his hands before his fingers pulled at her nipples. She moaned around his cock, bobbing her head back and forth, trying to take as much of him as she could. Tetsurou hissed at how hot and wet her mouth felt wrapped around his throbbing member. It felt way too good and he felt a little guilty for being able to experience something so amazing and erotic.

He especially loved the way her tongue flicked at the head as she pulled away, eyes watering slightly as her hands stoked what she could not fit inside. Tetsurou's eyes screwed shut, panting and moaning lightly as she milked him. He hadn't planned on coming so fast but with the way she used her mouth, he knew it wouldn't be long. And when he opened his eyes to watch her once more, he noticed her other hands was between her thighs, alternating between pressing on her clit and slipping inside her folds. Tetsurou shuddered, giving an accidental thrust in her mouth. He worried he caused her to choke but she seemed to like it even more. Careful this time, he thrust once, gauging her reaction. Kiyoko moaned more around him and so he kept going, slowly, one gentle thrust at a time. The hand between her legs was moving quicker now, and the two of them were nearing climax.

Tetsurou came first, his hot seed burning the back of her throat pleasantly, letting the cum slide down her throat like honey. Hissing as he pulled his now sensitive cock from her sweet lips, he turned her around as she moaned, bending down to continue where she left off. He focused solely on her clit, his tongue mercilessly flicking around her most sensitive part to make her come quickly. And when she did, Tetsurou was prepared for it. It was wetter than the first, and he sucked in all of her juices into his mouth like a treat. Kiyoko felt as if her body was even more sensitive now after climaxing twice and she lay there, panting. Tetsurou groaned, slowly climbing the bed and on top of her, his arms braced over her shoulders. He stared at Kiyoko; her cheeks were flushed, eyes shut gently, chest heaving with each breath. Tetsurou smiled and kissed her gently, pulling away when she needed to breathe. Her hands reached up, eyes open now as she cupped his cheeks. "I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." Tetsurou replied, leaning down to kiss her again, sliding his tongue along her own. Her hands reached to his hair, drawing her legs up and around his waist. Kiyoko moved her hips a little, almost begging him to hurry, to which he obliged. Using one of his hands, he guided his member to her entrance and pushed in slowly. Kiyoko gasped in relief once he filled her, sighing as her back melted into the mattress. Tetsurou groaned as her walls clenched tight around him. He’d done this with her so many times before but each time felt like a new sensation that thrilled him. “Kiyo…” He moaned her name, watching her reaction through half-lidded eyes, licking his lips. She felt a mess; she felt like he was slowly taking her, unraveling her piece by piece. She felt completely vulnerable in his arms and with him inside her; it was bliss.

Kiyoko dug her nails into muscular back, the back of her heels pushing into his skin at each hard thrust. It was getting harder to breathe properly, moans escaping between each breath. Her skin felt alight with his flame. “Tetsu...rou…” Kiyoko managed to say between moans, trying to shift her hips in time with his own movements. It had been so long since she felt this invigoration and Tetsurou gave it to her exactly how she wanted. He pushed harder, his thrusts becoming erratic as his climax neared. Sweat was beading on his forehead and beginning to trickle down along his skin. His own moans were becoming louder and higher and pitch. He couldn’t restrain himself anymore and neither could she.

Unable to hold himself up anymore, he brought his arms around her, embracing her as he pushed inside of her. Kiyoko buried her face into his shoulder, almost letting out a scream before biting the flesh there. She came and melted into his touch, limbs shivering as her orgasm buzzed throughout her body. Feeling how tight her walls were clenching around him, Tetsurou could only last a few seconds longer before he let out a loud groan, spilling his hot seed inside of her. As the room quieted down, their heavy breaths echoing in each other’s ears, Tetsurou rolled to one side, letting her fall to his side. She sighed into his touch, his arm wrapping around her shoulders so she could lay as close as possible to him.

“I like it when you don’t shave.” Kiyoko hummed, the tips of her fingers touching the dark stubble on his chin. Tetsurou chuckled; maybe he didn’t need to shave as often as he did if she liked it better this way “I really married a man.” She teased, kissing his cheek and curling her face into his shoulder. “Happy Birthday, Testsurou.” Her voice was faint but he still heard it. With work piling on him, he had almost forgot about it until she showed up at his door without warning. Kiyoko didn’t move for a while now so he assumed she was asleep. And despite how sweaty he felt, moving from his current position would be a crime. He pressed a kiss to her forehead, watching her sleep for a little bit before settling against the pillows himself.         

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think!!


End file.
